


Tattoos

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Luffy tries to be subtle and not scare Torao before something more would happen between them.





	Tattoos

1

There was only one way to put it: Law was avoiding him.

Luffy tilted his head, looking at the blue sky and shrinking seagulls.

Was there a reason why Law was hidding in Chopper's cabinet, pretending that he didn't heard Luffy's morning's greeting? And afternoon's goodbye? And... midday... calls?

Luffy made face, piking his nose.

Whatever. Maybe Sanji's cooking something good.

Luffy jumped off the figurehead, shouting-

“Sanji! Dinner's ready?”

“Shut up and wait like others!”

-he heard entering the kitchen.

“I'm huuuungry!” Luffy whined, petulant and bored.

“Go, disturb someone else” Sanji warned, before he returned to peeling potatoes.

“Stupid Sanji” muttered Luffy, going outside and spotting yawned Zoro. “Oi, Zoro!”

Swordsman opened one eye to see what was going on. At the sight of smiling Luffy running his way, Zoro fell sleep again.

Seeing that it was no use to came there, Luffy searched for another target.

“Oi, Usopp! What's up?”

“Fishing” came the answer.

“Boring” Luffy announced and walked away.

Only one option left.

“Toraoooooo!”

But when Luffy opened the door from Chopper's cabinet, it was empty, only frightened reindeer siting on his stole, shaking, one step from panic attack.

“Why can't you knock, Luffy?” Chopper cried.

“Where's Torao?”

Chopper looked around, confused.

“He's jus...”

Luffy stormed off, before the sentence ended.

“Could you shut the door, at least?!”

2

Luffy thought about events of past few days, trying to find a reason.

It was hard, his face looked like it exploded in next second, but nothing came to mind.

Torao was just weird. That's all.

Only, Luffy could not let him pass because he was shy or upset.

It had been confusing Luffy all day long, and a confused captain could not help his nakama.

With new determination, he searched for Torao.

3

After dinner, when everyone had came to bed and Torao returned to his spot near the Gas-Guy, Luffy sneaked up and hugged his target.

“Here you are” he grinned, tangled all his limps around Torao's slim figure.

He was so skinny, maybe Luffy should share his food with him?

After a horrible realization, he stated.

“We're not sharing meat! You can have vegetables!”

Torao froze.

“Mugiwara-ya, what you're doing?” he asked, trying to free himself.

“Trapping you.”

“Why?”

“Because you're hiding” Luffy stated. “Avoiding me.”

“I'm... not” Torao's red ears and cheeks had different opinion.

“You're upset?”

“I'm not, don't be ridiculous.”

“But your tattoos are so cool!” Luffy laughed.

“They're not” Torao grumbled, but he could not hide from Luffy now.

He was embarrassed. What a shy guy. Messing with him was so easy.

Of course he worried too much. The easiest solution was the right one.

Being in playful mood again, Luffy pushed a little more, saying-

“I liked the one on you're stomach”.

Luffy rested his chin on Torao's shoulder pretending to see better, when he grabbed yellow shirt and pulled it from blue jeans. The angle was not perfect, but it was enough to see the black paint.

And mess with Torao more.

“Mugowara-ya!”

“Shhhh, you're wake up everyone” Luffy snickered.

He breathed into Torao's neck, nudging his nose on the warm, salty skin. He smelled like fresh wind. And his hair were so messy, tickling Luffy's ear.

Torao's heart beat like crazy and his chest rose too fast. Was he afraid of him? Should Luffy stop?

“What's wrong?” Luffy asked, rubbing his legs on Torao's thighs, when they were slipping. His heals were crossed on Torao's hips, making it easier to feel the desired reaction.

Luffy hold on Torao's stomach both hands now, feeling his muscles. He checked if they were as hard as Zoro's, touching them and squeezing. Definitely softer.

Why was Torao so silent? And chowed at his lips? Did it hurt him? Why had he not said something?

Maybe Luffy had not tried enough?

Before he could make something else-

“Mugiwara-ya...” Torao whispered with closed eyes.

Hot breath leaving small cloud in the air.

“Come off” he pleaded. His voice so weak and unsteady.

Luffy smiled, satisfied. After this Torao would not escape again or hide.

Now Torao could hold his hand and take it away, pulling his shirt down.

“You're no fun” Luffy sulked, before jump off on the deck.

There was no answer on empty space behind his back.

Torao disapeared into thin air.

Lufy tilted his head. What now? Stupid power. Why could he enjoyed the flashed face and unguarded emotion in Torao's heart before he shut up again?

The Gus-Guy snickered, blushing and trying to no look interested in scene that had had place.

Luffy left the man laughing on his own.

Tomorrow he would ask Torao to see his back. After all Luffy had seen his arms and his chest tattoos yesterday, tracing all the black paint and giving Torao goosebumps.

It was funny.

Maybe he should kiss Torao already? Was it not to early?

Neee, this way was more enjoyable – they had time until they would arrive to Dre... Drera... Drep... until they would kick Mingo's ass, that's it.

Torao was too funny to no play with him, before Luffy could gave him something more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have wrote it, so it's probably not makes much sense, but I hope you've enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> To the next time!
> 
> PS. Visit me on my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com).


End file.
